Quimbara
by Gymnopede
Summary: Yknow, AkaChina one shot. High school AU. The personalities of the characters are taken from "Even the stars grow older" by thefanshipdarkhorse.


**If you feel you're completely lost on what's going on, there's an explanation at the end. Just in case.**

Sometimes you are just so ridiculous, you don't even like black coffee. But you bought a medium size cup, with a chocolate chips cookie thank you very much because there's no way you would drink that black, bitter and disgusting thing by itself.

At least the cafeteria you chose has a nice bar-like table facing to the window, no matter how ridiculous and awkward you really are in the inside, what the people passing by see is an interesting, mature girl, drinking coffee by herself, carrying the burden of life on her shoulders. The coffee represents the bitterness of the already dead hope. The cookie represents… uh, the sweetness hidden under all those layers of coldness your heart has built over the years of deceptions and…

Screw it, you're glad you're waiting for someone, once that person arrives the cup of black, cursed liquid is going to have a new owner and you're going to buy a big and ridiculously sweet milk shake.

OwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwO

Black fountain.

It's kind of a nice name, but it sounds more like a metal band than a cafeteria. Anyway, the cute girl sitting by the huge window of the place had "I'm here just because I've always been tagged as a childish person by my friends and I desperately want to prove them wrong." written all over her face. She was so focused starting daggers at hey coffee she didn't notice all the winks you tried to throw her.

You would bet she actually wanted to order a sweet drink, full of milk. And you conveniently brought some extra cash with you.

The place is actually smaller than it looks from the outside, the counter has a kinda vintage air. But the tables and walls are like the ones you would normally find at an Apple store. There is a woman kind of in her 40's at the cashier, and a young girl, probably a college student, preparing the stuff the intellectual wanna be kind of people that come here orders.

As you approach the table where cute girl is at, you notice there is a guy seated two seats away from her, and from the little peeks and glances he gives to the girl you would swear he's got the same urge to get a kiss from those lips as you do. Your blood boils every time he steals another glance. What he doesn't know is that you do have the balls to sit beside her and actually talk to her. And there is no way she's gonna prefer average looking-not quite bad but not attractive either- whatever his name is before the cute you. So there is not gonna be any need to accidentally spill a whole cup of piping hot hipster juice on him. You'll simply watch him leave silently and with his tail between his legs once you make clear that cute girl is madly in love with you, even if she doesn't know it yet.

"Hey, can I seat here?"you ask once you reach her.

"Huh?...uh"she hesitates for a moment "yeah, sure, I guess."

You can see you've already caught the attention of no name-guy. You're probably never gonna know his name so you might as well call him something ridiculous, like Arnold.

"Do you come here often?" From the way she seems to be kinda uncomfortable you guess she's not used to being hit on, you can't believe it, had you known her before, you would already know every inch of her body.

"It's, um, my first time coming here..."

"Same for me" you shoot a smile, one of those you know will make her blush. She does. "Are you waiting for anyone?"

"I...think?"

"That's too bad, I was wishing I could invite you something". You pout. She sighs and touches her forehead, maybe this is too much for her. So cute.

"Umm..." She begins. Arnold seems to have understood what was going on. But it looks like it's not enough for him to leave. What a stubborn dumbass.

"Yes?" You ask in your sweetest tone.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Hm? Well, I was passing by and I couldn't help but notice you sitting here by yourself..." You sigh. "I just hoped I could have a coffee with you and get to know you but, since you're already waiting for someone," you reach into your pocket. "At least let me give you this."

You unwrap the chocolate candy you took out from the pocket of your coat and hold it between your index and thumb. Then put the candy on those beautiful lips.

She looks at you confused, but hesitantly opens her mouth and you let the chocolate ball roll into her mouth.

"Anyway, I hope we can hang out some other time, beautiful." You say. Then you take her chin with your hand and bring her face close to yours.

You kiss her sweetly on the lips.

You can notice Arnold with his mouth hanging open. That must be enough for him to disappear.

You end the kiss and shoot a playful smile to the red faced and red haired girl.

"Chinatsu!" She almost spits out the candy from the surprise.

You can't help but laugh at her reaction. "Yes? Akari-chan?"

She looks at you with her brows furrowed, like she's mad at you, or at least tries to be. She covers her mouth with her hand and glances around. You do too. Arnold quite obviously saw that. The woman at the cashier is smiling fondly at you two, looks like she's enjoying this as much as you do. The part timer looks at you curiously and says "ooh".

And it looks like almost everyone at the place saw that. That should scare any other pretendent there was near.

She grabs you by the arm and semi whispers, visibly embarrassed from all the stares. "I thought we had accorded not in public!"

"Uh, not quite. You demanded me not to kiss you, but I'm your girlfriend. That's my job, Akari-chan."

Wait, did you just say girlfriend? Yeah, you definitely did. Did you say it loud enough for Arnold to listen? Positive. Can you still see that idiot's stupid face? The answer is an unexpected and annoying yes.

"Ugh..." She says as she lays her elbows on the table and covers her face from the attention of the people in the place. "What was all that about anyway?"

"What are you talking about baby?

"About all that 'pick up' act! And I told you not to call me baby." Even tough she sounds mad, well, kinda (As mad as Akari can get, and that is very little), you just feel like pinching her cheeks and telling her how cute she is when she pouts.

You fear the day when you take your teasing too far and she gets genuinely mad. Thank God you're a girl that knows how to fake-cry. Not that you'd need to though. From experience, you can state that when it comes to Akari-chan showing the least hint of hating you, you can easily turn into a crying mess, anyway.

"When I saw you from the outside I felt I had fallen for you again, so I figured I'd do it all over again." Okay, so this kind of cheesy line shouldn't have any effect aside from cringe. But this is Akaza Akari we're taking about. No doubt she blushed after hearing that. "And you just don't like any of the ways I call you! I can't just call you by your name, I have to make people clear I am your girlfriend." You say the last four words quite clear and loud.

FINALLY, Arnold stands up and leaves with a 'I was about to leave anyway' face.

"That's what I don't understand" she says while fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Why does every one have to know? If you just kiss me and call me by those embarrassing names in front of the entire class of course I'm gonna get mad."

"Everyone already knew anyway, not even the teacher was surprised when I did it" you argue.

"That's not the problem!... I just..."

"Akari, the only thing you need is to chill and wait here for a second" you say as you stand from your chair and head towards the counter.

You greet the woman at the cashier, she's actually a friend of your mom, so you use the advantage to order the most yummy looking drink they serve.

You still had to pay completely for it, you're never coming to this cafe ever again. You place the drink in front of your girlfriend and take the coffee she barely drank from.

"Did I guess right?"you ask.

She takes the drink and takes a sip. Then smiles at you like only she can. "You always do," she takes another gulp, making sure the coffee flavour is eradicated. "I can't even stay mad at you for too long, I'm not even gonna try this time." She says in a resigned way.

"Hmmm."you smile to yourself.

You both stay a few minutes drinking in silence while looking out the window.

You're happy, you're so so so happy. You love her so much, the actual reason why you insist on public displays of affection is not because you wanna tease her or because you wanna brag.

Well, no, actually those are some reasons, but the main one is that you know that the happiness you feel in this moment will most likely go away at some point, sooner or later.

And you don't want to regret a thing, you don't want to regret not kissing her just because of some stupid reason. You love her and you want to let her know, as much as your can, that you do.

"Hey, Chinatsu..."

"Yes? Baby? " You turn her way and almost faint the moment she gave you a peck on the lips.

"Thank you...baby..." She looks at you with that sheepish smile she always puts whenever she tries to be flirty. You're sure your face is as hot as it can be, and your jaw is as low as it can be. But all you can think about right now is that maybe you did fall for her all over again.

 **Hello, okay, in case you got lost at some point, here's an explanation:**

 **The first part is from Akari's pov, then it's Chinatsu's pov, all the hitting on Akari was just her messing with her. The person Akari was waiting for was Chinatsu, they are girlfriends and they had a date. Duh.**


End file.
